


Movie Night

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Everyone lives, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Fluff, Jackson Whittemore is a Hale, Jackson Whittemore is the Hale pack Alpha, POV Derek Hale, Stiles and Jackson mistaken for a couple, brief in character irritation with Scott with explicit reference to canon actions in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack movie night at Derek's loft. Cute feel good piece of fluff. Hinting at Sterek. Derek thinks Jackson and Stiles are a couple but they are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Derek had been so pleased to get his whole pack back that he had not even thought to be angry with Stiles for not telling him that Erica and Boyd weren’t dead at the time nor to wonder at how Stiles and Jackson were still close enough for her to talk him into taking in two teenagers he barely knew from another continent. However, he soon noticed that whatever had parted them at the beginning of high school was clearly no longer a factor and Jackson and Stiles developed a JacksonandStiles scent that irritated him. Of course, everyone in the pack smelled like the others to varying extents; that was normal. Two pack members who were not a couple developing a single scent though? That was decidedly abnormal, unless they were on the verge of becoming a couple. For reasons that Derek was decidedly not exploring, the idea of them becoming a couple bothered him a lot.

“Oh my god, Jacks! It’s not a porno.” Stiles grumbled as the pair in question fell through his door. Everyone was getting together for a movie night. Lydia had been forbidden from making them watch The Notebook again, so Isaac and Erica and Boyd had gotten a stack of action movies from Blockbuster: the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy, Suckerpunch, all five Fast/Furious movies, and Erica had insisted on getting the Red Riding Hood movie that had just come out. Stiles and Jackson had some Marvel movies- X-Men, including the new reboot one, Iron Man, Thor- and Nine, some musical. The musical was the one that was “not a porno”.

“It’s not,” Erica took up Stiles’ argument. “I’ve seen it. No one is shown naked. It’s not a porno. If your delicate sensibilities can’t handle a little innuendo, we understand.”

“Ugh,” Jackson groaned. “I do not know why anyone thought you two being friends was a good idea.”

“I don’t know why you still set them up for these things,” Boyd told him. “You don’t see me or Isaac sticking our feet in our mouths.”

“Boyd has a point,” Derek added. “You do set yourself up for these things. Clearly, if it’s at Blockbuster, it isn’t a porno.” Stiles and Erica and Isaac all giggled.

“I have somehow managed to keep Lydia out of the Blockbuster and we do not have the Notebook,” Allison announced triumphantly as they walked in. Allison no longer had that Hunter scent of wolfsbane, mountain ash, iron, and gun oil on her and it had gone a long way towards establishing Derek’s newfound tolerance for the girl, especially in his den. Lydia looked a little disgruntled by the whole thing, but she seemed mollified once she looked through the actual options on the table.

“I suppose these aren’t horrible,” she admitted.

“Is Scott coming?” Allison asked. Everyone was starting to migrate towards the couch. Derek headed over to the kitchen to start the popcorn.

“I don’t think so,” Stiles shook her head.

“Didn’t he and Kira have plans?” Isaac asked, looking to Stiles for confirmation.

“Maybe?” Stiles shrugged. “I’m not Scott’s keeper. I just know that I told him we were having movie night and he made a face at me.”

“To be fair, I was insinuating he wasn’t welcome,” Jackson added, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. Derek felt his haunches go up. He refused to admit that it may have been jealousy that made him turn back around because otherwise he was going to be glaring at his alpha. “It probably wasn’t because of you.”

“Jackson, you shouldn’t be mean to him,” Allison chided.

“Scott’s not a bad guy,” Lydia agreed.

“Once he’s apologized to Derek, I’ll stop antagonizing him,” Jackson snarled. “He treated my pack with undue disrespect and I will not simply forget it happened. The Hales are not so weak as to tolerate insult from the likes of him.” That was a big reason why Derek was refusing to admit that he was jealous of Jackson’s relationship with Stiles. (The other big reason was his and Stiles’ respective ages.) Jackson got it. Pack was of the utmost importance and Scott’s behavior in the first months after he had been turned was inexcusable. Of course, the kid hadn’t done anything anywhere near so bad since the Gerard disaster, even thinking vaguely of it set Derek’s teeth on edge, but Scott had to make any sort of apology or amends either and his behavior with Deucalion had also been less than helpful. Everyone was quiet in the wake of Jackson’s proclamation-none of the wolves willing or wanting to disagree with their alpha and Derek had a feeling that Stiles, at least to some extent, didn’t disagree either. Lydia and Allison were both a little wary of Jackson’s temper, understandably. They had seen only the worst of Derek’s and Peter’s Alpha temper, after all.

Derek broke the silence of popping popcorn. “This is almost ready, so you guys should probably pick a movie. I think two bags should get us through the first movie if no one’s a popcorn hog.”

“Do you have any preferences?” Stiles asked.

“Not the werewolf movie.”

“Ugh,” Erica teased. “You’re no fun. It’s actually a good movie. It basically got werewolves all wrong but Amanda Seyfried put in a great performance.”

“We can do an Amanda Seyfried marathon tomorrow,” Stiles suggested. “Maybe just us girls? Get Mean Girls and Letters to Juliet and Mamma Mia?”

“Ooh! And that In Time movie-the dystopian one!” Allison agreed.

“And Dear John, since I can’t watch the Notebook,” Lydia added. Must have been another Nicholas Sparks movie, based on context. Derek certainly didn’t keep track of the names of any of them.

“Is Gone out on video yet?” Erica asked. “That looked good.”

“The horror movie where her little sister goes missing and she’d escaped from a serial killer as a child?” Stiles asked. Erica nodded.

“It came out at the end of February so maybe?” Allison shrugged.

“Focus,” Jackson ordered. “Who wants the car movies?” Boyd and Isaac raised their hands.

“I want Pirates,” Stiles announced.

“I’ll second Pirates,” Erica agreed. “Kiera Knightley is gorgeous in those movies.”

“Anybody want Marvel X-Men?” Jackson asked. No one seemed overly excited. “How about Iron Man and Thor?” Lydia wanted to watch Thor.

“Chris Hemsworth is so droolworthy.”

“No one can argue with that,” Erica agreed.

“He’s not my type,” Boyd teased his girlfriend. Erica playfully swatted at him, even as she giggled.

“And the two prostitute movies?” Allison and Lydia wanted those.

“Derek, what do you want?” Jackson asked. “We’ve got two votes each for cars, pirates, and prostitutes.” Derek dithered for a moment. Stiles wanted to watch pirates. He really didn’t care if they watched cars or pirates.

“Cars or Pirates is fine,” he said, not wanting to pick solely based on what Stiles wanted. Jackson eyed him suspiciously for a moment but didn’t say anything.

“Well, prostitutes are out because I don’t want to watch them either. So, girls, you got a preference between cars and pirates?” He was looking specifically at Lydia and Allison since they were the ones wanting the movies already thrown out.

“I’ll back pirates,” Lydia decided.

“Pirates is good,” Allison agreed.

“Pirates it is,” Jackson agreed. “Popcorn almost done, Derek?” The microwave went off as though on cue. Derek chuckled as he let the microwave answer, putting the second bag of popcorn into a bowl. By the time Derek got over to the couch, Allison and Lydia were curled together on one side of the couch, Erica was leaning on Boyd’s chest on the floor and Isaac was beside them, and Jackson was in the middle of the couch with Stiles sprawled across the other side of him from Allison and Lydia. The only seat left was next to Stiles unless he wanted to make a scene. Derek handed one bowl of popcorn to Jackson and the other to Erica before he sat down, as close to the corner as he could without being too obvious. Somehow, during the course of the film, Stiles sprawled out, leaning up against Derek, her legs across Jackson’s lap. Derek only noticed as he had to displace her to get up to make more popcorn for the second movie. Thankfully, Jackson didn’t look or smell annoyed, just amused.

“Honestly, Stiles, not everyone wants you sprawled all over them,” he teased.

“Oh, Derek doesn’t mind, do you?” Stiles countered. Derek felt a little cornered, in his own den.

“I didn’t even notice,” Derek answered honestly. The key to not getting caught was to mislead with the truth, rather than out and out lie. He had grown up with a family full of werewolves who had all wanted privacy. When he glanced to see how that had went over, Stiles was almost pouting at him and Jackson pounced her, unanticipated, and tickled her. Derek turned away and hid the fact that he had no idea what he wanted to do with his face.

Jackson let Stiles up when Derek returned with fresh popcorn and Stiles managed to drag herself into a sitting position, still panting, and give Derek space to sit. As it was, she fell back against Derek before the movie even began and by the end she was half in his lap, leaning against his chest, rather than the outside of his arm and shoulder. Derek glanced at Jackson, a little panicked. Jackson still wasn’t upset. Thank god. But then Derek could feel the silent conversation between them as he made the third round of popcorn and he really just wanted to sink into the floor and disappear.

Stiles had turned and she was leaning up against Jackson when Derek got back. It took a lot of control not to wince at the implications of what the conversation must have been about. Jackson just smiled at him as Derek handed him the popcorn, though, so at least he wasn’t mad at him. Stiles threw her legs over Derek’s lap and Jackson still didn’t make a face, just started up the movie. Once the movie ended, everyone headed out, and Derek headed over to the kitchen to clean up.

“Is something wrong?” Stiles asked. Apparently she hadn’t left yet.

“No,” Derek lied. She couldn’t hear his heartbeat or smell his guilt.

“You just seemed a little awkward tonight,” Stiles said. “Did someone say something?”

“No,” that was the truth at least. Derek turned to face her. “No one upset me. I’m fine.”

“I think something bothered you though. Jackson did too.”

“Oh, is that what that conversation was about?” Derek asked. But he didn’t quite make it to flippant and Stiles knew him a little too well not to notice.

“Was that what bothered you?” she asked.

“I was concerned Jackson might have been mad at me,” Derek admitted. She already clearly had noticed something was up. But Stiles just looked very confused.

“Why would Jackson have been mad at you?” she asked.

“Stiles.” Derek was hoping he wasn’t going to have to spell out that her sprawling all over him felt like flirting. Stiles did not have a clue. Or she was deliberately tormenting him, but that wasn’t her typical M.O.

“What imagined slight had you given him?” Stiles asked.

“Y…” Derek rubbed his hand over his forehead and tried again. Surely he was too old by now for this sort of stuttering? “You were sprawled all over me and you and Jackson almost smell like a couple. I thought he might have gotten jealous.” Stiles gaped at him for a moment. Derek winced. He was probably going to get fussed at.

“Jackson doesn’t like me that way, Derek.”

“You smell like one person, Stiles. I’m not stupid. Maybe he hasn’t said anything…”

“No, Derek. Listen to me.” Stiles looked determined so Derek nodded, keeping his mouth shut. “Jackson knows who his mate is. His mate is Danny. He’s been in love with Danny since we were like two. Jackson and I smell like one person because we both honest to god believed we were twins until we went to kindergarten and realized twins had to have the same birthday. But we’ve always been like twins. Before Jackson went to London, the longest we ever went without seeing each other was the week the Whittemores spent in the Alps every year. Other than that, we saw each other basically every day. We slept in each other’s bed, we were almost inseparable. And despite what everyone always assumes, neither Jackson nor I have ever been interested in one another romantically or sexually. He’s my twin brother. We love each other. But we are definitely not a couple.” Stiles took a breath. Derek stared at her, frozen in place. How had this conversation gotten so awkward? Well… Derek had accused her of flirting with him and apparently now she was his alpha’s twin, not his alpha’s mate. Was there any way to turn back time just like five minutes and somehow get Stiles out of the apartment, rather than have this conversation? “Derek?”

“Sorry, I guess I shouldn’t have assumed,” he muttered. Derek just really wanted this conversation to be over. Stiles, for once, did not seem to be anywhere near on the same page, closing the space between them.

“Does your alpha not having a claim on me change anything?” she asked. Derek gritted his teeth and swallowed down the saliva flooding his mouth at her proximity and the look in her eye he was probably misreading as an invitation.

“What would it change?” he countered, taking a step back and finding himself backed up against the kitchen cabinets. Damn, that had not helped. Stiles was searching his face rather than answering. Derek didn’t know what she was looking for, but he did know that she would agree with Laura that his face was an open book because of his eyebrows.

“Maybe you assumed Jackson was going to get jealous because you were jealous of him?” she prompted. Derek knew his whole face was giving him away even if you didn’t know how to read his eyebrows. She had hit the nail on the head but Derek still honestly wasn’t sure how she would feel about that. The problem with sorting out her feelings for him versus her baseline was that every time he was around her to scent her, she was also around him. Derek ducked his head defensively.

“Derek, really?” Stiles murmured. Derek did not answer. He was just going to wait her out. Eventually, she would get bored and go away, right? Instead of leaving, Stiles stepped into his space and caught his gaze. She slowly stretched up, giving him plenty of time to dodge her before gently running her jawline along his, scent-marking. Derek’s hands came up, landing on her waist. Derek leaned down and ran his lips over Stiles’ jaw. Then, of course, because Derek had the greatest luck, really, her phone rang. Because it was Stiles and Scott was calling, she answered. He could very well have gotten himself into some sort of trouble. Derek let out a long breath through his nose, not bothering to hide his irritation. Scott wasn’t in trouble this time, just wanted to gush about Kira. Though Stiles got off the phone as quickly as possible, the moment was already gone, and she left rather than stay. Derek grumbled a little to himself, but at least Stiles wasn’t Jackson’s and she seemed to like him back. If he rubbed at the spot where she’d scent-marked him, trying to grind the scent in and make it last longer, well, no one ever had to know but him.


End file.
